


An American Werewolf in Smallville

by flareonfury



Category: An American Werewolf in Paris, Smallville
Genre: Community: crossovers50, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Post Ending, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: Chloe gets bitten.First published in 2008





	An American Werewolf in Smallville

**Author's Note:**

> Written for crossovers50 prompt Strangers, first published in 2008. At the time of writing, I had only seen Paris, not London. I have since seen both and love them.

“How is she?” Andy asked his wife. Sérafine McDermott looked up at him and frowned. 

“She’ll be fine… she should be awake soon.” Sérafine said as Andy handed her a glass of liquefied human hearts. Serafine put it on the night table. 

“I can’t believe this is starting again... we need to find out who bite her.” Chris stated, folding his arms around his chest. 

Chloe moaned as she woke up from the loudness of the voices around her. Silence quickly greeted her as she opened her eyes. Instead of finding either Lois or Clark, she found herself staring at three strangers. She quickly jumped up in bed. “Who are you?!” 

“Please, calm down, we don’t mean you any harm,” stated the woman with a French accent. Chloe looked at her with confusion and disbelief. 

“I’m Andy, and this is my wife Sérafine, and my best friend, Chris.” Stated the taller one of the two men, Chloe calmed only slightly as she studied each person noticing they didn’t have any weapons nor looked like they were about to hurt her. 

“Where am I? And what am I doing here?” Chloe asked, glancing around the room. It wasn’t hers that was sure. 

“We’re in a room at the Smallville Inn, and you’re here because we found you after you were attacked.” Andy explained, motioning to her leg. 

“Right…” Chloe said, memories of the night coming back to her. “Why didn’t you take me to the hospital?” 

Sérafine shook her head, “We couldn’t do that… you were bitten. They wouldn’t have been able to help you.” 

“How can’t a hospital help me? What the hell was that last night anyway?” Chloe asked, glaring at her. 

“You were bitten by a werewolf.” Andy stated, causing Chloe to stare at him with surprise and disbelief. 

“A… werewolf?” Chloe let out a laugh, not believing them. Sure weird things happened in Smallville… but werewolves? 

“We’re serious,” Chris stated causing Chloe to stop laughing, “Look I know it’s a little unbelievable, but it’s true.” 

Chloe studied each of them and could see that they weren’t lying or playing her. _Oh god, why me? _

“So… this means I’m a werewolf as well?” Chloe stated after a few minutes. All three nodded. Sérafine took a glass from the night table and handed it over to Chloe. 

“Please drink this, it will help.” Sérafine stated, bringing it closer to Chloe. Chloe sniffed at it, and even though it looked disgusting, once she smelled it she instantly wanted to drink it. She took it from Sérafine and drank it all; it had a weird taste, but despite that Chloe found herself liking it. 

“What was that?” Chloe asked as Sérafine took the empty glass. 

“I don’t think you want to know,” Andy stated, “Trust me on that.” 

“Look, I love the supernatural stuff, but where can I find the cure? I really don’t need the stress of being a werewolf added to my plate.” 

“I don’t think you’ll like it but you need to kill the person that bit you and eat their heart.” Andy stated, causing Chloe to choke. 

“What?!?” 

“It’s the only way to cure you besides killing yourself… and I highly doubt you would want that.” Chloe nodded, she’d rather not die… but she also rather not kill another human being either, even if it was a werewolf. 

“Did you happen to see who did this to you? Before they transformed?” Chris asked. 

Chloe closed her eyes to concentrate on what happened last night. She had been following a guy thanks to a lead in a story she had been assigned to and then suddenly he caught her spying on him. His face contorted as he practically threw her away from him. As she got up, she looked back to where he had been and found a beast – a werewolf – there instead. She didn’t wait to find out what it would do - she ran out of there, she tried calling Clark, but before she could get her phone out she tripped, falling into a hole but not before the thing had bitten her. She had passed out from the fall and from the pain. 

“Anthony Landis*” Chloe stated, opening her eyes. Chris nodded and quickly left the room. “Where is he going?” 

“He’s going to find out where we can find this Anthony Landis.” Andy stated. 

“Oh,” Chloe said, she glanced at the two of them. “How did you know about all this stuff? You know werewolves…” 

“We actually were once werewolves along time ago.” Andy explained, “Me, Chris, and our friend Brad were traveling Europe about ten years ago. We met Sérafine in Paris. And to make a long story short, we got attacked at a club, and I was bitten while Brad was killed by a werewolf. However, Sérafine and I were able to cure ourselves. We moved back to the states and got married in New York. We heard about the recent attacks here and thought we should take care of it since we knew how to.” 

“You mean the people that were butchered that had no hearts in their bodies?” Chloe asked; Lois did the report on the attacks a few days ago. Sérafine and Andy nodded. 

Chris reentered the room with a smirk on his face, waving a piece of paper in front of him. “Found him.” 

**Two Days Later **

Thanks to Clark’s help along with help of Sérafine, Andy and Chris, Chloe was able to return to normal after Anthony Landis was killed. Although she felt disgusted with herself for killing another person being and eating out his heart, Chloe knew it had to be done to stop more people from dieing thanks to him or possibly even her. 

Chloe hugged Sérafine goodbye at the Metropolis Airport. “Thanks again.” 

“No problem,” stated both Andy and Chris at the same time causing them to laugh. Chloe smiled, and hugged both of them as well. 

“I’ll miss you guys, be sure to stay in contact.” 

“Of course we will and call me if you’re ever in New York.” Chris stated, winking. Andy laughed at his friend, while Sérafine rolled her eyes before dragging Chris away waving at good-bye at Chloe. 

“I will,” Chloe said, laughing. “Bye!” 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> * The name Anthony Landis comes from John Landis who created the characters in AAWL & Anthony Waller who wrote AAWP.


End file.
